Pain
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for episode 85-88 present. After Alit's duel with Yuma, he runs into someone unexpected while trying to find Gilag... what will happen to the young Barian, when he realizes this visit isn't kind?


It was after the duel… Yuma and Alit's duel had finished, and after seeing how Astral couldn't take the darker skinned boy's Numbers card, he was on his way… Yuma tried to stop him, and if he only could have… the events to come wouldn't have happened.

"Hey… Gilag!" Alit shouted out, going back inside the gym where they usually were. Unfortunately, Gilag wasn't present. "Is he out..?" Alit mumbled, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Until he saw another portal from the Barian World open up, revealing someone surprising…

_That guy, the one who was always following Yuma…_

"Shingetsu?" Alit said, turning around while looking extremely perplexed. Rei of all people… to just randomly show up, and to top it off, he was maniacally laughing.

_What's with the laugh?_

Looking at him, Alit went closer since he assumed Rei could do no harm. He didn't sense anything off about him either; it was just a strange sight to see. Yuma's gentle looking friend, laughing like a maniac.

"Eheheh… so, you dueled Yuma and lost, right?" He said, looking more calm now. Alit decided to answer, but he couldn't help but note that he thought Rei called Yuma 'Yuma-kun'…

"What's it to you..? I did, but it was fun, so I won't complain. In the end, that's all that matters in a duel." He spoke, wearily looking over. Rei stopped for a moment, but then began to walk closer to Alit.

Not feeling the need to move, Alit stood his ground but gulped a little. He kept telling himself 'this is just Yuma's friend, no one I should be afraid of'. Little did he know… that this man wasn't exactly like 'Yuma's friend'.

"You know, I'm like you." Raising an eyebrow, Alit replied with, "Like me? A Barian?" Now he started to back away as Rei came closer.

_Could he be what Gilag warned me about..? He acted like I would be in trouble, if I went against our orders…_

"Listen! I don't regret what I did!" The brunette yelled over, starting to sweat slightly. Rei sneered at his response. "I'm not what you think I am."

_Not what I think he is? So he isn't out to get me for doing that… then, what does he even want?_

Alit tried hard to think of what Rei would want from him, but he really couldn't think of anything. There was no reason for Rei to be here, none at all. Then how did that explain seeing him right here?

"I actually don't hate you, despite being what I call… an 'evil' Barian."

"Evil? I think you're way off base—" Cutting Alit off, Rei continued. "I respected your duel with Yuma. It was wonderfully done."

Alit was puzzled. What was he even getting at?

"Unfortunately, I must eliminate you. Respectable or not, duties come first."

Swallowing loudly, Alit didn't know what he was trying to do. Was he going to… hurt him? But he's a Barian, like Alit! But then, Alit really didn't know much about other Barians.

"Are you saying you have to get rid of me?! Why!?"

"Oh, you caught on." Rei smirked, putting one finger over his lips. "I'm afraid I have to clear you out of my way. I'm what you would call a 'Barian police'."

_Oh crap… a police?! I think I know what those are for humans… they get rid of bad guys, don't they?_

"I'm not a bad guy! Don't the police only get rid of bad people!?" He shouted over, trying to plead with the taller male. "I'm… _different_."  
Closer and closer… Alit's time to stall was running out. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he could infer that it wasn't going to be good. How could he die though, and leave Gilag behind? After they just fought… that couldn't happen, it _shouldn't_ happen.

"Gilag…" Alit mumbled, loud enough for Rei to hear it. "Gilag?" He repeated, wondering who Alit was talking about. "Oh… now I remember. That other Barian. I'll get rid of him next."

"Heh, good luck with that. If you can find him… he won't be an easy target." Alit smugly looked up at Rei, trying to buy more time. "Then I guess I'll make him come to me."

_What..?!_

That didn't have the effect Alit wanted. Suddenly, Rei grabbed Alit's face and pulled him in closer. "Tell me. What is Gilag to you?"

Finding it hard to speak, Alit uttered something… "Gil…ag… he's…"

Letting go of him slightly so Alit could speak, he waited to hear what he was attempting to say. "He cares about me… he's… the only one who does!" Starting to cough, Alit wondered if he should have said anything.

Rei made a 'hmm' noise and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Is that right… then…"

Rei pushed Alit to the ground, causing him to fall down hard on the pavement. "You sound precious to him, and what better way to drag him out than hurting someone he loves?"

"… What!? No! You can't, Gilag will-"

"I had initially considered killing you, but leaving you gravely injured will enrage him enough to get him to come to me."

_Stop… stop it!_

Everything went black and Alit felt himself losing consciousness…

Waking up slightly, he could barely open his eyes to look around. Rei was no longer present.

_It hurts… it hurts… what happened to me!?_

His arm was broken, as well as a few other bones. What on earth could one boy do to make someone this hurt? Alit had no clue, but all he knew was that it was the worst pain he had ever felt.

And to make the pain worse, he had just pretty much 'damned' Gilag to the same fate.

"Alit!?" Alit heard his name shouted, as he faintly saw Gilag rushing over to his side, a look of panic on his face.

"It was…" He tried to warn Gilag, not to get near Rei… so he wouldn't get hurt like this. "Shin… gets...u..." Before he could say anything else to tell him, he felt his eyes closing… but the last thing he saw as he was doing so was Gilag's face… full of both rage and pain.

_Don't hurt yourself because of me… please… don't do it!_


End file.
